


Back To You

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated to tumblr user Owldee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To You

**Back To You**

A Korrasami Fanfiction

By Nagone

 

* * *

 

Summary: It's always been you.

Rated: K

Genre: Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort

 

Author's Note: This piece is, ideally, set in the interim between Book 3 and 4. To get a solid effect, pretend that Book 4 is a year away. Also, in this story/world, Korra is permanently bound to the wheelchair, but uses her bending to get around as necessary.

* * *

 

 

It had been ten months since Korra had stopped looking so tired. Ten months since the last nightmare had begun, since she had stopped reaching out to Asami.

Asami had stuck with her, bathing her daily and making her  _hook_  on raining days. Often times Asami  _wished_  Korra would shout at her, scream at here, anything to tell Asami that The Avatar wasn't just a shell. Yet more often than not, Korra remained silent, gaze a thousand lifetimes away from where Asami stood.

That was until today.

Korra wheeled herself into the kitchen where Asami sat, a teacup held between amber hands. "Ah, Korra," Asami greeted. "How... How are you?"

Korra wheeled over to the chair next to Asami and smiled, the first since Jinora's ceremony. She held her hands out to her side and with a gust of air, seated herself next to Asami on a stool. "Good," she answered. It felt honest, a true word falling from her tongue. "Real good."

Asami poured her a cup of tea: citrus and spice, with a hint of honey for sweetness. She scooted it over, ignoring the tingle that rushed up her palm when her fingers grazed Korra's. "I'm glad."

"Hey, can we... talk?" Korra said, looking up at Asami. The bags hadn't left from beneath her eyes, but she felt like speaking, like she  _needed_  to explain herself.

"Sure. Lay it on me."

"I want to say thank you." Korra blinked, cheeks reddening. "I... You've been here for me for nearly the past year. You  _bathed_  me," her voice broke and she covered her mouth with a trembling hand. "You took care of me." 

"That's what friends do, Korra," Asami responded. It was as simple as that.

"I know, but..." Korra coughed hard, trying to force the lump of emotion to shift down her throat. The feeling burnt and so she took a sip of the tea, hoping it would scald away the emotion. "It meant a lot to me, and I was so cold."

"Korra, you were  _hurting_. I understood. I understand." Asami reached out and placed a hand on Korra's shoulder, gently rubbing it. "You don't need to apologize for feeling broken."

Korra leaned forward, heart racing. "But I  _do_  need to apologize for hurting the woman I  _love_."

"W-What?" Asami's lips tilted down in confusion.

Before she knew it, Korra lips descended upon hers, a whirling scooter of air holding her right at eye level with Asami Sato as she kissed her, pouring every bit of love she'd fostered for the past ten months from her heart and into Asami's.


End file.
